greysanatomyabcfandomcom-20200215-history
Meredith Grey
'''Dr. Meredith Grey, M.D., '''is Head of General Surgery and Board Director at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. She is a well respected doctor and colleague at the hospital. She was married to Derek Shepherd until his death, and they had three children together. Biography Early Life Meredith was born to Ellis and Thatcher Grey in 1978. Her mother was a renowned surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital. Meredith would later state that she basically grew up at the hospital, and even watched her mother perform surgeries at a young age. Her father would often bring her to the hospital. Ellis loved her daughter, but thought being a mother restricted her work. She would shout at Meredith when she would see her at work, reminding her she had asked her never to disturb her at work. Meredith craved her mother's love and attention, which she never properly received. Her parents gave her an Anatomy Jane doll when she was a child, which Meredith loved and took everywhere with her. When Meredith was five, her father abandoned the family when he found out Ellis was cheating on him with Richard Webber. It led to what Meredith defined as "daddy issues" later in life. Thatcher would later state he tried to spend time with her, but Ellis made it impossible. Meredith would have only one memory of her father from childhood, in which he gave her breakfast. Thatcher lost contact completely with Ellis and his daughter when the latter moved her to New York. Ellis had continued her affair with Richard, who was married too, and she wanted him to leave his wife for her. Meredith remembered going to the fair with her mother, and seeing the argument between her and Richard when she was on the carousel, in which Richard told her that he could not leave his wife for her. Ellis was devastated and tried to commit suicide. Meredith found her mother lying on the floor, bleeding, and phoned for an ambulance. Ellis was saved and then decided to relocate to New York, as she was secretly pregnant with Richard's child. Meredith never realised Ellis was pregnant, but later remembered going to the hospital when Ellis was in labour, and hearing the baby cry. In eighth grade, Meredith was picked to play Juliet in a play. The girls envied her because they liked the boy picked to play Romeo. She told Mrs. Sydner she would prefer not to play Juliet, because she thought was an idiot for falling for the man she couldn't have and then blaming fate. She stated that Juliet deserved what happened to her. In high school, she could be defined as a rebel. She wore a lot of black, and had pink hair. She also hated prom, and wouldn't be found "dead" there. Education Ellis had very high expectations of everything and everyone, and along with her emotional unavailability, Meredith felt crushed by the pressure and the lack of parental love. However, she decided to follow in her mother's footsteps, and become a doctor. She went to Dartmouth College, where she graduated despite her excessive partying and drinking. Ellis disagreed with her choice of career, and in an argument, she told Meredith she thought she didn't have what it takes to be a doctor. She advised her against going to medical school, and find another direction in life. Meredith was very upset, and decided to leave and go travelling with her friend, Sadie Harris. Two months later, Meredith received a phone call informing her that Ellis had the early onset of Alzheimer's and was now in a nursing home. Meredith returned home and decided to go to medical school. Ellis made Meredith promise not to tell anyone, and her diagnosis remained confidential. Meeting Derek Meredith met Derek Shepherd at Joe's Bar, and they slept together without revealing their workplace and names to each other. The next day, Meredith started her first day of her internship at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, where she and Derek were surprisingly reunited. Derek was an attending at the hospital, and when he asked Meredith on another date, she declined because he was now her boss. Career Beginnings Relationship with Derek Drowning Marriage Shooting Alzheimer's Trial and Adoption Plane Crash and Recovery Board Director and Pregnancy Derek's Death New Beginnings Meeting Nathan Career Personality Notable Relationships Derek Shepherd Ellis Grey Thatcher Grey Children Cristina Yang Lexie Grey Alex Karev George O'Malley Izzie Stevens Richard Webber Miranda Bailey Finn Dandridge Maggie Pierce Nathan Riggs Trivia References Category:Doctors Category:TBC